Misaki Tokura
Misaki Tokura is one of the main characters in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime and in the Manga. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, she becomes the owner of Card Capital, though she leaves the responsibility of managing it to Shin. Appearance Misaki is a tall girl with lilac hair and blue eyes. During the first two seasons her hair fell to her waist but in the third and fourth seasons, it was short again. However, In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, her hair is long again. She is often seen with a serious deadpan expression on her face similar to Kai's, but if you see her in a nice attitude, she has the same kind of attitude as Miwa. In the early series she often wears her School Uniform with the tie undone and hanging around her neck. Unlike most girls her uniform skirt is ankle length. Her most worn casual outfit is a blue jacket worn over a midriff bearing pink shirt and a beige short skirt. After season 3, Misaki also wears Kourin's hair band on her arm. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, she wears an orange dress with a white jacket on top. She has her hair tied that comes to her left shoulder. She wears black boots. Biography Anime Biography A girl with an eidetic memory, Misaki works as a clerk at Card Capital. She has never played Vanguard before, but learned all of the rules and cards from years of sitting behind the counter and helping customers. Ten years ago, Misaki's parents died in a car crash. While the rain that night prevented extensive fire damage to the neighboring area and bystanders, her parents could not be saved. Then six, this incident is what brought on Misaki's eidetic memory, preserving every moment of her life in exact detail. Playing Vanguard is a trigger which resurfaces these memories violently as dreams."Character: Tokura Misaki." Game Set: Vanguard United States. Google, 1 Oct. 2011. Web. 16 Mar. 2012. . Manga Biography Like her anime counterpart, she has an eidetic memory and works as a clerk at Card Capital. Never having played Vanguard before, she said that she will fight Aichi. Shin was overjoyed and gave her a deck so that she can fight. It's not known who won the match, but Shin told Aichi that he was glad. This way Misaki will have joy in her life after the car crash that killed her parents ten years before. Misaki is seen looking at her cards in admiration and forced Kamui to fight her. A running gag in the manga is that she often kicks people in the face. One time she kicked Shin in the face after he told Aichi and Kamui to imagine her as Lozenge Magus followed by Miwa, also trying to picture Misaki as Lozenge Magus. Personality Calm and collected, she thinks carefully especially when it comes to Cardfight. Reserved and often never talking to anyone other than Shin or Manger though she is opening herself to talking to others. She is quite sullen when it comes to maintaining peace in Card Capital. She sometimes would correct Kamui when it comes to him confusing one thing with another. When she was a child, she was a happy and bubbly girl who always seemed to have a smile on her face. She was like Emi when it came to Cardfight; calling a card a different name instead of its actual name. She was overjoyed when her father gave her a deck that he himself made just for her and promised that he would teach her how to play Cardfight. It never happened as her parents died in a car accident, and her eidetic memory caused her to remember the accident whenever she cardfights, causing horrible flashbacks. The accident also caused her to be withdrawn from others and she silently grieved for her parents. It was only when she fought against Emi in a Cardfight that she remembers the happy moments that she and her parents shared. She realized how fun Cardfight could be and slowly began working to sharpen her skills. Though it was hard for her to change her deck, she knows that her friends are counting on her and have been supporting her during her times in need; now it was her turn to support them. In Legion Mate, most of her memories of Aichi, Q4, and the Cardfight Club are erased, and when she regains them she loses her composure for a moment. In the manga, she is shown to be quite protective of Aichi and Emi. She often acts as their older sister. Abilities Misaki has a perfect memory, able to remember anything to the smallest detail in any situation. Season 1 She is introduced in episode 1 when Aichi came running in Card Capital. At first, she wasn't interested in his fight against Kai but eventually started watching it. In episode 2, she watched the remainder of the fight of Aichi vs. Kai. In episode 3, she was working as the clerk of Card Capital when Emi came strolling in. Shin asked if she was interested in Vanguard and offered her some lessons which Misaki told him that he could not. In episode 4, Misaki was working as the clerk when Aichi came in. He was disappointed when he saw Kai was not there. Shin then asked Aichi if he wanted to see something fun. He said it would require a cardfight, but he would not be the one fighting rather it would be Misaki who would fight. She said that she couldn't cardfight at all, however, Shin countered by saying that she had watched countless cardfights before so she was bound to pick up on the rules. She was a little annoyed, but accepted. When Aichi and Misaki started to fight, she showed the signs of being nervous which reminded Aichi of his own nervousness of his first fight. Though it was her first cardfight, she won. Aichi then realized how a grade 3 can change the course of a cardfight. In episode 5, she was working when Aichi came in. He saw Kamui fighting Izaki. Kamui won with just two damage to him, to which Aichi commented that he was good, but Kamui corrected him by saying that it's his skills that makes him the greatest Cardfighter. She then asked if Aichi was buying a booster pack which he said yes. He was disappointed that he didn't receive a grade 3 yet even though he brought plenty before, though he believes that he will able to get one soon. Before he was able to buy one, Emi came into the shop which caused Kamui to have his first crush. Emi yelled at Aichi for coming here instead of staying at home to do their homework together. She dragged him back home which caused Kamui and his friends to think they were lovers which Misaki sighed to. The next morning, Aichi appeared back to the shop. He was able to finally get a grade 3. He was then challenged by Kamui when he popped a paper bag in his face in which Misaki corrected him by saying that its being slapped by a glove not a paper bag. Though Aichi lost, he was able to face another opponent like Kai. Emi then again came into the shop yelling at Aichi for coming to the shop again. Misaki then wondered who the older sibling was here, confusing Kamui. Misaki then explained that Aichi and Emi were siblings. She was surprised when Kamui asked Aichi if he could call him "Big Brother". In episode 7, she is shown leave her post to Shin to take over so that she could watch the Cardfight between Kamui and Kai. She and Miwa overlook the fight and comment on the skills of both Kamui and Kai. During the annual cardfight tournament that is held by Card Capital, she joined in while Manager was in charge of the counter. She was able to win throughout her matches, but she lost to Kai at the last round. She later, joined Aichi and the others as they watched Kamui face Kai. In the end, Shin announced that Kai, Kamui, Misaki and Aichi are the four players that are going to represent Card Capital in the national tournament. During the whole tournament, she was unable to fight since it was near the end when she came to the tournament. When Misaki, Aichi and Kamui were shopping, they ended up in the PSY shop. Ren Suzugamori was the first one there and they noticed how famous he was. They later attended to watch a match between Ren and Kourin. They were quite amazed at his skills. The next day, Kamui came to the shop with the exact deck that Ren used to see if they can pick it apart. Misaki, then told them that he was using a deck given to him by someone else and that Kamui messed up the cards in the deck. They were amazed at her memory and she later fought against Aichi. They were all saying how wonderful her memory was that they didn't notice that it was causing her pain deep down. She won the match, however, she later said that she quit the team. She stayed away from the others for the time being. It was then revealed that she had eidetic memory which made her remember everything perfectly, however it also caused her pain. When she was younger, she was waiting for her parents to come home so that her dad can teach her how to play Cardfight!! Vanguard. Shin came running in the shop with a horrible look on his face and she knew something was wrong. She and Shin rushed over to the scene in where there was a car crash. Although the rain was able to douse most of the fire, it was unable to save her parents who were caught in the crossfire. Her eidetic memory caused her to remember the scene vividly and whenever she plays Cardfight, it would bring the memories back causing her to suffer pain. She was working at the shop when Emi came in. She was worried for Misaki after hearing what happen from Aichi. Shin then decided to do a demo of the new trial decks that arrived. He asked Misaki and Emi to demo the new decks to show the local kids. Along the battle, Misaki helped Emi out with the new deck while learning how much fun the game was. She then started to remember all the fun memories that she had with her parents. Season 2 Misaki will be taking part in Asia Circuit and will travel around Asia to fight different fighters, along with the rest of Team Q4. She seemed to have problems in the first circuit as she could not handle well against the new type of skill - Limit Break. In episode 93, she once again fought against Rekka. This time, however, she used a much different deck structure centering around a souless deck and Rekka as well used a different deck that centered around Angel Feathers. Rekka commented that Misaki has changed a lot since they last met, but she also changed as well. Rekka told Misaki that it was due to her that Misaki had changed her deck and that she should say thank you to her. Misaki on the other hand said that it wasn't her that helped her change her deck. She admitted that it was hard for her to change her deck that her father had made for her when she was young for the current deck she has, but she knew that her friends were counting on her and that she changed her deck for them. She was able to win using Silent Tom's effect to make Rekka to unable to defend herself as her hand consisted mostly of Grade 0 units. After that, she acquired Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu for her to use it in the Japan Asia Circuit. She first demonstrates the power of this crossride unit when she faces Yuri Usui as Queen Y at the circuit and won by the clever usage of White Hare of Inaba to insert CEO Amaterasu into the soul (thus eliminating the need to crossride) and the newly acquired Limit Break to gain a Perfect Guard instantly from the deck as well as successfully pulling off a double trigger (a callback to their previous cardfight). Season 3 Misaki is now a second year at Miyaji Academy in which Aichi also attends. She also cut her hair to shoulder-length, but otherwise appears to be the same. She also changed her deck from Oracle Think Tank to Genesis in response to experimenting with her skills. At school, she hesitates to join the Cardfight Club, which Aichi attempts to form in the beginning. While Aichi continues scouting for more recruits, he becomes more desperate, which leads Aichi to challenge Misaki for the chance to become part of the Cardfight Club. While at the Cardfight Club, Naoki also refers to her as "Boss Lady" of Miyaji Academy. The school council's Vice President also appears to be afraid of her, as shown in Episode 108. When Misaki stood near the Vice President, the Vice President appears to move several steps away from her. As with the other club members, she went on the training camp, and witnesses Aichi fight a Reversed Kourin who escapes, terminating the fight. When they return to Miyaji Academy, they find that most of it has been Reversed, so they make a tactical retreat. Later on, she manages to defeat and Unreverse Miwa and witness Aichi lose to Kai. After the dilemma about Reverse and PSY Qualia, Misaki is left with the others to take care of Aichi. However, Reverse fighters appear, so she and the rest of the group have to fend them off. When Aichi disappears into the Tatsunagi building, Misaki goes after him. Once Kourin is defeated, she tends to her care. When more Reversed fighters appear, she attempts to go against all of them until the Fukuhara High School group comes in to save the day. She helps lead the group outside the building and witnesses Aichi and Kai's cardfight. In the end, she sees Kourin disappear and now wears her hairband on her arm to remember her by. Season 4 In the first part of the season, after Kai finds out that Aichi has been wiped out from everyone's memories, he remembers Misaki's eidetic memory and turns to her for help. However, even Misaki forgot about Aichi. Afterwards, Misaki watched Kai and Naoki's battle. The fight was not finished because Naoki suddenly remembers Aichi when Kai calls out Blaster Blade Seeker. Kai then challenges Misaki to a fight. She was reluctant at first, but agrees when Kai asked her if she was scared. During the game, Kai tried many attempts to get Misaki to remember her opponent's name in her first ever vanguard match. Though Misaki tried to recall, she could not remember. As the game went on, Misaki amazes Naoki as she shows off her mastery of the Genesis clan. Kai still kept on asking her who her first opponent was. Misaki was puzzled, because when it comes to that memory, she could not remember anything clearly. Kai finally rides Seeker, Sacred Wingal and activates Legion to call Blaster Blade Seeker, which triggers Misaki's memories of Aichi. Kai's strength with Legion Mate overpowers Misaki and she loses the fight. Later on, Misaki learns from Naoki that a butler told him to forget about Aichi and he'll be back. With the information in mind, the duo heads off towards Hitsue High School to warn Kai about the butler. Misaki then witnessed the fight between Kai against Miwa and Naoki against Kamui. She soon finds herself fighting Ratie Curti of the Quatre Knights after witnessing her fight against Koutei at the airport, and reveals her Legion. But it wasn't enough and she fell to Ratie's Shadow Paladins. She later meets up with Kamui who had fallen to Raul Serra's Musketeers himself. They discuss the fact that they need to defeat the Quatre Knights in order to reach Aichi, and decide to head back to Cardfight Capital to strengthen their decks to fight better against Quatre Knights. In episode 175, it was revealed that she headed back to Card Capital with Kamui, where they learned from Shin about Kai and the others heading to Foo Fighter Headquarters, and presumably headed there immediately, both groups meeting up just after Kai received information about Aichi from Ren. After finding the first entrance, she along with the others were shocked to see Kourin on the side of the Quatre Knights and was depress when hearing that Aichi did not want to see them. During the special training with Leon Kai and Misaki where the only ones who were unsure with what they should do but after some though and how the others thoughts on Kourin, Misaki finally was sure of what she should do and started training with Leon. When Naoki found the second entrance, the gang headed to the moon sanctuary. After Naoki won against Sera, the rest of the Knights split the gang up with Misaki fighting against Ratie. During her fight Misaki tried once again to Ratie about the meaning of friendship but lost in the end and had her memories of Aichi wiped out. Her words did get through to Ratie as she shed a tear and found her donut salty. She was mention during Aichi and Kai's fight as one of those who were willing to take Aichi's place. She is now a holder of a piece of the seed. During the last 2 episodes, Misaki graduated from Myaji along with Akari, during this time she was embarrassed by Shin for taking so many pictures until she released he did that for her parents. She was mentioned to have been accepted into an elite university and helped Miwa with his entrance exam into the same university. In the Card Capital shop tournament, she was facing off against Yuri with Asaka next to them telling them to be quick so that she could fight the winner. G Season 1 In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, she is the owner of Card Capital 2. She hired Kamui Katsuragi who frequently abandons his job to help out new customers. When Shin holds a party in Card Capital 2 for Chrono Shindou on his victory to Grade 2 she was waiting for Shin to come home and the next day when she arrived to the Card Capital, she was happy to see everyone and told them to wash their faces and clean up together. Sometime later, she challenged Shin to a cardfight and asked him whether she should play Genesis or Oracle Think Tank. G Season 2 Misaki is seen in Card Capital watching the G Quest announcement along with Miwa, Emi, Morikawa, Izaki, and Naoki. Later on, Misaki had her hands full with the Card Capital tournament and was working by herself (Shin hurt his back, Kamui had a makeup test and Miwa had to closed down his shop for urgent reasons). However, Tokoha helped out and the tournament ran smoothly. After the tournament, she challenged Tokoha to a cardfight to help her find her goal. Deck First Season She first uses a basic Oracle Think Tank Deck but soon uses the Tsukuyomi series her parents left her. Her Deck is then focused to ride to the full moon while using cards that benefit from soul charging, like CEO Amaterasu with her megablast, and Evil-eye Princess, Euryale during the nationals. With her ability to remember things, she is able to out-think her opponent. In Manga Second Season During the VF Circuit, she had to change some of her cards due to not being able to handle the opponent's Limit Break. After her visit to the vacation island, she rebuilt her Deck into a soul-less Oracle Think Tank Deck with Scarlet Witch, CoCo as her ace, along with using other cards like Little Witch, LuLu, Emerald Witch, LaLa and Sky Witch, NaNa that benefit from a soul-less stack and gaining heavy card advantage from LuLu and CoCo while adjusting the quality with LaLa. After her and her teammates' victory against Ultra-Rare, Misaki rebuilt her Deck once more with the Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu she obtained from the shop as her new ace using her skill to freely get any card in her deck on hit. She uses cards like Dark Cat and Maiden of Libra to increase her handsize to benefit CEO Amaterasu and to defend against the next attack. She also uses Battle Deity, Susanoo and Battle Maiden, Sayorihime to increase her attacking power as well as White Hare of Inaba to skip the crossride and get Goddess of the Sun to full power faster. Third Season Misaki changed her deck to the Genesis clan which focus on soulcharging to great soul blasting. She uses the ride chain of Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis, and with Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime as her backup to finish opponents off by retiring rearguards. During the High School VF tournament she changed to using Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna as her ace to check more than two times for a possible double trigger along with using Chamomile and Melissa who are able to be summon from the drop zone when used by the soul blast. In order to challenge against the Reverse, she changed her deck once more to the Regalia Crossbreak Ride. With Angelica's Break Ride, Misaki can draw two cards which can then be used with Minerva's Limit Break where she can stand back up. Along with that come skills that help build the soul necessary for both skills, especially cards that go into the soul after guarding. Fourth Season In episode 173, Misaki is revealed to have change her deck to revolve around the Regalia series some time between her loss against Kai and this episode. With CEO Yggdrasil's legion skill, she is able to pressure her opponent's hand with her vanguard having an extra critical while preventing the use of perfect guards and quintet wall against her vanguard, limiting their defenses. She also added support that both builds up the soul for her vanguard's skill as well as add more power to her vanguard, like Freya and Pray Angel, for more pressure. G Season 1 In G Season 1, it was shown that Misaki had a Tsukuyomi Oracle Think Tank deck and Regalia Genesis deck when she offered to play against Shin. G Season 2 She now uses a Magus deck. Unlike the manga, this deck is focused on declaring the top card of the deck and gain powerful abilities. Her ace of the deck Is One Who Views the Planet, Globe Magus. With its ability Misaki and constantly check the top of her deck in order to make better use of her cards for both offense and defense. The strategy is to know the top card and add power for Rhombus Magus, drawing cards due to Semilunar Magus and defense for Octagon Magus. It was even shown that after getting a trigger in the middle of the drive check Misaki and use Globe's skill to look at the next card to determine which units she will give the effects to. She uses a Tsukuyomi deck against Tokoha, using some of her old cards and including some new ones. This deck is focused on increasing her hand. She mentioned that she has a G Guardian. Gallery Misaki Tokura.jpg|Misaki's appearance in Season 1 Misakiseason2.png|Misaki's appearance in Season 2 Char_misaki.jpg|Misaki of the Manga Little Misaki.jpg|Young Misaki Misaki-Yuri Summer.png|Misaki in her cowboy swimsuit along with Emi & Yuri Buru muru.png|Misaki vs. Asaka Misaki & Kai - Nakimushi Treasures.jpg|Misaki & Kai in Nakimushi TREASURES Misaki with Lozenge Magus.jpg|Misaki with Lozenge Magus Misaki with CEO Amaterasu.jpg|Misaki with CEO Amaterasu Tokura Misaki - Oasis Girl.jpg|Misaki with Oasis Girl Tokura Misaki - Crescent Moon.png|Misaki with Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi Misaki with Goddess of The Full Moon, Tsukuyomi.jpg|Misaki with Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi Misaki with Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime.jpg|Misaki with Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime Misaki with White Hare of Inaba.jpg|Misaki with White Hare of Inaba Misaki with Godhawk, Ichibyoshi.jpg|Misaki with Godhawk, Ichibyoshi Misaki with Oracle Guardian, Red Eye.jpg|Misaki with Oracle Guardian, Red Eye Misaki & Aichi.jpg|Misaki & Aichi Kamui & Misaki.jpg|Kamui & Misaki Tokura Misaki - Glace.jpg|Misaki with Battle Sister, Glace Tokura Misaki - Amaterasu.jpg|Misaki with Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu Misaki with hair tied up.PNG|Misaki with hair tied up in Entry! Capture 2.PNG Kourin & Misaki.png|Kourin & Misaki Tokura Misaki - Artemis G3.jpg|Misaki with Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis Misaki and Shingo.jpg|Misaki & Shingo MiwaMisa.jpg|Misaki & Miwa Tokura Misaki - Angelica.png|Misaki with Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica Cardfight Club - Cameo.png|Naoki, Shingo, Kourin and Misaki appear in the episode 4 of "Future Card Buddyfight" Tokura Misaki - Minerva.png|Misaki with Omniscience Regalia, Minerva MisakiKaiNaokiBrofist.png|Misaki, Naoki and Kai make a promise to find Aichi Misaki Tokura - CEO Yggdrasil.png|Misaki with Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil Misaki Tokura - Regalia of Fate, Norn and Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasill.png|Misaki Tokura with Regalia of Fate, Norn and Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil Misaki and her two friends.png|Misaki with Miwa and Kai Kumi - Misaki Generation.png|Misaki with Kumi Okazaki in Generation! Misaki Tokura (Movie-NM-NC).png|Misaki in Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah Miwa Misaki Izaki GIRS Crisis.png|Misaki in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis Misaki & Ring Magus.png|Misaki with Ring Magus Chants *The beautiful goddess shining radiantly! I ride CEO Amaterasu! *Your shine will fortune everything! Give me victory! I ride CEO Amaterasu! *Gentle light illuminates the darkness... your smile will envelop the world... I ride Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi! *Gentle light breaking the darkness! Your smile brings hope to the entire world! I ride Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi! *Deep red battle maiden, blow away the dark clouds! I ride Scarlet Witch, CoCo! *Battle maiden of the red order! Blow these guys away! I ride Scarlet Witch, CoCo! *Valkyrie of the scarlet order! Lead me to victory! I ride Scarlet Witch, CoCo! *No shadow can exist before your noble rays! I ride Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu! *Salvation comes in the form of light so bright that it eradicates the shadows! I ride Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu! *The heat of silent souls like stars... ...and deep, intense emotions like the sea... ...are for eternity! I ride Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime! *Surpass the limits and open up a new world! Limit Break! Soul Blast! Take the tune of unchanging life, and vanish beyond a time longer than infinity! Everlasting Vanish! *Pure battle maiden, cut through the darkness with your moonlit bow! I ride Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis! *Your blue rays control the tide and shine a light on life, Blue Moon Rising! *Even when besieged by a storm of despair, if you grab the rudder of fate, you'll find the sea route that leads to victory! Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna! I break ride on top of Oracle Queen, Himiko! *Goddess who appears in response to the call of the regalia of wisdom! Use your sword of intelligence and foresight to cut through the tangled skein of fate! Break Ride! Omniscience Regalia, Minerva! *Warrior imbued with the power of a god, all bow down before that noble power! I ride Regalia of the Cosmos, CEO Yggdrasil! *Liberating the Generation Zone! Spin your hopes and dreams, to create a new future! Generation Stride! *Waxing and waning student of the night, decipher the future for me! Generation Stride! Moon Deity Who Governs Night, Tsukuyomi! *Gentle light engulfed in darkness, guide me to the future! Moon Deity Who Governs Night, Tsukuyomi...attack! *Time's running out, time to start spinning a new tale for yourself. Lord of Guidance, Wakahirume attacks! Trivia *The fandom took to calling her "MisaQ", after how Ren Suzugamori nicknamed her in the manga. *Naoki Ishida calls her "Onna-banchou" (lit. Boss Lady). *She is the only member of the Miyaji High Cardfight Club and Team Q4 who didn't (almost in Aichi's situation) get reversed. *Unlike other girls in Miyaji High, Misaki's skirt is ankle length and she wears her tie undone and hanging around her neck, both asociated with female juvenile delinquents. This appearance and her personality have earned her the nickname "Banchou," a term that refers to the leader of a group of delinquents. *Excluding her match against Yuri Usui (which the winner is unknown), Misaki has lost every single match she had in Season 4. Battles Character Songs File:Stand Up! The Song! - Yasashii Kioku (Tokura Misaki Izumi Kitta) FULL|Yasashii Kioku File:EMOTION BIND! - Misaki Tokura Character Song 2 FULL|EMOTION BIND File:未来への架け橋 Mirai he no Kakehashi (Preview)- Tokura Misaki (CV Kitta Izumi)|Mirai he no Kakehashi References External Links Character: Tokura Misaki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Oracle Think Tank Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Genesis Deck Users Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters